For you I will
by KoRn-GoD
Summary: Trunks loves pan, Pan loves Trunks. Meither one of them know each other's feelings. A whole lotta drama goes down before they realize it, but can thier love last?


Meant To Be 

This is the only disclaimer I'm going to do. I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. Obviously, or I would be a millionaire... But I'm not...

Trunks was late to work... For the 5th time this week. He ran towards his office and grabbed the door handle. As he opened the door, All of his friends and family jumped out and yelled, "surprise!" Trunks look at them in shock. Then it hit him. He was now 30.

"What the hell?" He gasped and smiled. He couldn't believe he had totally forgotten his own birthday!

"Aren't you surprised?" asked Goten. Trunks laughed.

"I totally forgot my own birthday!" He admitted

"Figures..." Was the only thing Vegeta said.

"Dad, you're so predicable nowadays!" Trunks laughed once again.

"Happy birthday son!" Bulma yelled, holding a cake with sparkling candles in it.

"Aren't I a little old for sparkling candles mother?" Trunks asked, looking a bit embarrassed. Bulma's happy face went sour.

"YOU'RE NEVER TOO OLD FOR YOUR OWN MOTHER!" She screamed, beating Trunks over the head with the FRYING PAN OF DOOM!

All the male Saiyans winced at the sight and sound of the dreaded weapon of mass destruction.

"Alright! I like the candles!" Trunks managed to say after about 2 beatings over the head.

He took in his surroundings. It looked like everyone was there, but something as missing. He couldn't put his finger on it. He counted Krillin's family. They were all there. His own family. The Sons... That was it. The youngest Son was not present. The 21 Year old Pan. His heart seemed like it skipped a beat when he realized this.

"Hey Gohan, Where's Pan?" Trunks asked his older friend.

"I thinks she's with Alex. They are adults now, I can't control were they go." Gohan replied.

'Her boyfriend? She's still dating that bastard? I thought he cheated on her?' Trunks thought to himself. "Oh ok, I jus thought she would be here." He frowned at the fact. He himself had seen Pan's 'Boyfriend' making out with someone besides Pan just a month ago. He knew Pan was upset. He was the one that was there to comfort her.

"Oh well, so let's party!" Bulma announced. Trunks took the rest of the afternoon off to celebrate his birthday.

Pan woke up the next morning. She felt bad for missing Trunks birthday. But she had prior engagements. She was working out things with her boyfriend Alex, whom was asleep next to her. She looked him, she knew she wasn't happy with him, but he had a way of keeping her with him. She got up and took a shower. After she got dressed, she cooked some breakfast, and read the morning paper. Alex came downstairs soon after.

"Hey sexy!" Alex purred in Pans ear. She gave him a fake smile in return.

"What's for breakfast? You hopefully!" Alex whispered in her ear. She pushed him away, shooting down his hope of sleeping with her.

"Whatever I made honey, so deal with it!" She snapped at him.

"Geez, I was only asking! You're PMSing again aren't you?" Alex replied.

"Maybe, just eat or I will pull you limb from limb, starting with the one you think with!" Pan threatened.

Alex gulped, and nodded. He knew Pan was strong, and he didn't wanna find out how much. So he grabbed a plate and ate his breakfast.

Trunks was on his way to work. On time this time. He never could figure out why he had to be there at a certain time. He was the freaking CEO for crying out loud!

He pulled into Capsule Corp. He went inside and went directly to his office. He was still bummed out that Pan hadn't been at his birthday party. He shrugged it off. Maybe he'd stop by her apartment after work today.

Pan was on her way to Capsule Corp to explain why she wasn't at her best friend's birthday. It was important to him that she should be there. But Alex had taken her out to eat at the fanciest restaurant in town. And he had asked hr to marry him! She wanted Trunks to be the first one to find out, so she hadn't told anyone yet.

She puled up to the huge complex. She got out and went inside. She knocked on Trunk's door.

"Come in!" She heard Trunks call out. She opened the door.

"Hey Trunks!" She smiled at him. Trunks was surprised to see her.

"Hey Panny! How's life treating you?" He smiled in return.

"Can't complain I guess. But I'm sorry I missed your party yesterday, but I had something special going on last night..." Pan told Trunks.

"And what's so important that you missed MY birthday for!" Trunks teased her. She blushed.

"Well," Pan started when she showed Trunks the rock on her finger.

"WHAT! You're engaged to that cheating asshole?" Trunks freaked.

"Well, yeah I guess. I know I'm not happy with him, but I can't find Mr. Right, so I said yes!" Pan said, getting depressed.

'You stupid little girl... If you only knew...' Trunks thought to himself.

"Well, you're only 21! How can you give up on true love like that? I mean wasn't it like 2 weeks ago that you said you would never take him back! No matter what!" Trunks said, getting upset.

"You wouldn't understand! You've never been in love, so you wouldn't know what I feel for him!" Pan yelled angrily.

"How do you know? I've been in love! I'm in love!" Trunks yelled. Pan looked at him evilly.

"With who then!" She smirked a smirk that would have made Vegeta jealous.

"With someone... you don't know!" Trunks came back.

Pan's heart sank to the floor.

Trunks sighed. "You know her. But, I love her, and I don't know how to tell her. She's beautiful, smart, funny. Everything I could ask for. But there's a problem. Oh never mind, you wouldn't understand..." Trunks drifted off.

"Who is it? Maybe I do know her. Or maybe I could hook you guys up!" Pan smiled, seeing Trunks was sad.

"No, its ok. Well, sorry I exploded like I did..." Trunks apologized looking her in the eyes. He found himself becoming lost in her eyes.

"Hello! Earth to Trunks!" Pan yelled for the fourth time. He snapped out of it.

"Sorry..." Trunks blushed. He turned away. Sure he had just turned 34, but he still had these feelings for her that even he couldn't explain.

"Well, I have to meet my parents to tell them the good news!" Pan told Trunks. She hugged him and headed towards the door.

"Good bye Pan, and Congrats!" He said, forcing a smile. She returned the smile and left.

"Kami, if he does anything to hurt her, I swear on my life that he wont live to do it again!"


End file.
